


A Little Encouragement

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, facesitting, power!bottom stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been really tense. Derek offers some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/gifts).



Stiles slid his shirt over his head and slowly walked through the cool silence of his room. He has been struggling with the last subject Mr.Harris has taught in the morning. He looked around at the four walls and sighed feeling not quite disappointed, more like hopeless.

He didn’t know what could possibly be bugging him so much. Maybe it was fault of all his problems including werewolves and the Argents or even the finals. In the end, he couldn’t get focused in anything and it really bothered him. There was nothing that Stiles hated more than feeling uncertain on what he should do next.

After a long time of reflection, Stiles finally flops down into his seat and opens the book, feeling like he’s got everything he needs to jump in with both feet in the studies. He knew the quicker he finishes this, the quicker he could relax and play some Bioshock. Either way, he had to have those exercises done; otherwise he would be screwed, in the meaning of the word.

"Ugh!" – He groans, hitting his head against the table; not too hard, but enough to cause an audible thump.

"Yeah, keep doing that. I'm sure it'll help you remember." – A deep voice comments from the door.

Stiles lifts his head up and frowns giving one of his best annoyed looks. Sometimes he wondered why the hell he gave a copy of his key to the other man.

“You know what? I hate you sometimes.”- Stiles pouts, but he knew that he wasn’t capable of hating his own boyfriend.-“By the way, how did you know that my father wasn’t around?”

“He was doing the patrol minutes ago.”- Derek replies, giving a few steps forward. 

It was not the first time that Derek sees Stiles more distracted than the common. The greatest sign appeared when Stiles started to rub the nape of his neck; his eyes blinking fast.

“I don’t know, man… I can’t get, like, focused on anything. I mean more than the usual and it sucks big time, you know?

Derek doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he gives a couple more steps forward, supporting his hands over the desk.

“You need to relax.”- Derek exlains as he moves hishands to massage Stiles' shoulders which were as stiff as stone.

“Free massage? I’m starting to like that…”-Stiles manages, as he feels all his muscles slightly relaxing under the Derek’s touch.

For a brief moment, Stiles closes his eyes and allows the mood to take him away. He could feel his boyfriend’s smooth hands creep around his body and run up under his shirt.

“Just relax.” Derek whispers into his ear; his soft lips surrounding Stile’s pale lobe.

Stiles groans as he feels the strong yet gentle hands moving under his shirt just to take it off; his nails digging into his skin occasionally whilst his tongue. He could feel Derek’s stubble as his lips move over his bare shoulder and it was such a turn on that he was almost sure he could come completely untouched.

“Fuck Derek… If you keep doing this, I don’t think I can manage to last longer.”- Stiles mutters, still keeping his eyes very shut. 

Derek knew exactly what the teen needed to stop worrying for a while. He has been thinking about that during the whole week and he was almost sure that Stiles would not be opposed of the idea at all. In fact they both were very liberal about what happened between the four walls, always trying something new and learning more and more about each other’s tastes. 

Actually, he was really turned on by the idea. It wasn’t news that he had a thing for a topping-bottom Stiles. Since the first time they had together, he knew that the boy wasn’t just a regular bottom. Stiles loved to be in control and Derek loved to be under this control, vulnerable to whatever kink the boy had in mind.

“I wanna try something new…”- Derek announces, smirking as he feels Stiles skin tremble against his hand.

“That’s what I’m talking about, big guy.”- Stiles says, gently biting his lower lip. When he talked about Derek’s size he wasn’t referring of his cock, since Derek wasn’t bigger than he.

A small smile flickers over Derek’s face like a flame before he helps the teen to undress while Stiles undressed him, taking the opportunity to dig his nails over Derek’s perfectly molded six packs.

Once they find themselves completely naked, both set themselves in their positions; Derek lying over his back while Stiles seated on his lap, making sure to squish Derek’s cock with his butt.

“Have a sit.”- Derek offers while he holds Stiles’ waist with both hands.

“What are you talking about, big guy? I’m already sitting. - Stiles argues a little confused, but he finally gets everything when he receives a well-known look into the other man’s eyes.

His mouth immediately drops into a little ‘o’ and for the first time in months, Stiles finally manage to blush, feeling his cheeks burn, but his embarrassment is quickly replaced for lust when he leans, moving his lips move against Derek’s. 

Stiles' warm and wet gently tongue runs over Derek’s dry lips and into his mouth. Stiles gives a satisfied sigh as his fingers danced over the muscled arms, sending shivers and pleasure through his boyfriend’s whole body.

“You ready?”- Derek asks as they pulled away. It was something very new for both, so even though he tried to hide the excitement in his voice, he just couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t.

“I‘m okay. I got this.”- Stiles assures, preparing himself to climb a little further, sitting over Derek’s packs.-“Oh my god, what if I accidentally suffocate you… To death?”- He retorts to himself. 

“Don’t be stupid. Shut up and sit down.”- Derek grunts, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Stiles just nods, moving forward and turning to the opposite side, now staring at Derek’s feet. He’s so nervous that he keeps his eyes closed as he seats on Derek’s face, slightly gasping when he feels the stubble brushing against his butt cheeks. He bits his lips tentatively, still unsure of what to do next. 

He starts slowly then, softly grinding down against Derek’ face, gasping as the other man licked, kissed and nuzzled everywhere. When Stiles finally decides to let go of his thoughts, the reaction is almost instant, sending shivers down his spine. It felt so different and pleasurable that he couldn’t even explain the things he was feeling in that very moment.

Derek was pretty much enjoying everything that he was receiving while he still keeps his hands holding Stiles’ pale cheeks, caressing it from time to time, sometimes licking a strip from balls to hole, smiling at the sight of the teen’s cheek turning crimson.

‘Oh god…”- Stiles sighs very low, leaning his head down as he tried to support part of his weight with his hands. 

It was too much pleasure. Derek never made him feel this way before. Of course they always have some mind-blowing sex, but nothing ever could be compared to what they were having now. All Stiles could do was pant and enjoy the moment as Derek’s face worked hard between his open thighs. He knew that he wouldn’t last longer.

With the whole body trembling and breath out of measure, Stiles pants harder, feeling himself contracting around Derek’s mouth. All he needs is just one last firm lick to come with a delighted “unnf…”. His once tensed up body was now all soft, sweet as molasses.

He finally falls, exhausted but with a beautiful smile upon his face. After a while, he turns to the opposite side, now face to face with Derek who seemed to be as pleased as the teen. The experience was refreshing to both of them,so they would probably do it again when they find time.

“That was good. Now you can go back to your study.”- Derek orders, softly stroking Stiles' sweat back.

“Are you serious right now? That was fucking mind-blowing, man. We’re so doing this again!”- Stiles says, lazily stretching himself over Derek’s torso.

“Maybe. If you be a good boy and take good grades.”- He couldn't help but throw a little chalenge. 

“How dare you?”- Stiles fakes an outraged look.-“ **You** are my good boy.”- Stiles smirks, pressing a quick peck over Derek’s lips. 

“I will be your good boy if you be a good boy. Now go.”- Derek replies, giving some more pecks against the teen’s bruised lips.

“You know what? Mysteriously I started to remember the answers to Mr.Harris exercises. Say thanks to your mouth for me.” – Stiles blinks, softly laughing on the crook of Derek’s neck.

“My mouth says shut up and go do some exercises.”- Derek says, playing with Stiles’ chin, before getting up to wear his clothes. He had to take care of his pack sooner or later.

“Already? Aren’t you even going to take a bath? Ugh, gross dude.”- Stiles mocks, stretching himself once more. 

“Shut up.”- Derek leaves with a big grin upon his face. This has been a good night. 

Stiles rolls lazily over his bed before picking up a towel to take a cold bath. When he’s done, he decides that he was ready to solve the exercises. In the end he does all of the 20 exercises and ends up getting some free time to lurk on the internet. He was so not going to search for new sexual positions on Wikipedia. Okay, he was totally going to.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> haha omg I'm so embarassed ;~; omg I don't think I will ever write sterek again. Totally going to leave sterek for the good writers 8D Anyways, hope you like it, Cole ;D 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want :)
> 
> http://vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
